Los juegos que no se ganan
by Unaflor
Summary: Si tomara el más grande de los vidrios que quedaron desparramados en el suelo y le cortara un brazo, de Katniss Everdeen brotaría lenguaje. Lamentablemente, no se les permite a los mentores asesinar a sus tributos. (Oneshot)


Disclaimer: Si yo les dijera que los libros originales son míos, que yo los escribí, ¿me creerían? Claro que no, por eso es que no voy a aclarar que nada de esto es mío, vos lo vas a intuir (lo vas a saber, en realidad) sin necesidad de preguntártelo seriamente, y yo, por mi parte, cuando se me ocurra preguntármelo, buscaré dar con el nombre que figura en mi documento y luego veré cuál es el nombre impreso en el lomo de los libros, y a lo mejor me lleve una que otra decepción (cuestión poco probable, por todo lo demás).

* * *

Los juegos que no se ganan

Hay noches que no se saben dormir, como si nunca acabaran de nacer. Esas noches Haymitch busca el ron más añejo del mundo en la reserva especial del Capitolio (que es, por inabarcable distancia, lo mejor del lugar) y sale a tomar aire sabiendo que no hay en su garganta sitio siquiera para la idea más minúscula. Lo hace porque ha aprendido de joven que en esas noches la cama es mala compañera. Sale y da un paso, dos, empina la botella, dice alguna palabrota modulando con toda la boca, golpea una pared, los gritos de Maysilee antes de morir resuenan en su cabeza y Haymitch está convencido –y de alguna forma cree haberlo comprobado empíricamente, pero eso sólo ha ocurrido una vez y no tiene muy en claro cómo ha sido la experiencia- que los pensamientos son como bolitas pequeñas o grandes e incluso medianas, dinámicas bolitas-pensamiento que rebotan contra paredes de cristal (o de cualquier material, en realidad, pero él cree que es algo similar al cristal). Rebotan, rebotan, rebotan. Rebotan atrapadas.

- ¿Es que nadie puede dormir en este lugar?

Se sobresalta más de lo que le gustaría, la botella se desliza entre sus dedos y se vuelve un montón de gotas brillantes y vidrio roto por todos lados. Haymitch masculla un montón de palabrotas como si estuvieran atadas por hilitos blancos o grises y Katniss empieza a pensar que quizás debería haberse quedado en su habitación.  
Se miran un momento, como si estuvieran midiéndose y Haymitch no puede evitar pensar que no todos los idiomas del mundo se modulan con la boca ni se materializan con la voz. Katniss Everdeen tiene el suyo propio, y parece ser un idioma sin mentiras.

-Pues tú deberías, preciosa –masculla al cabo, apartando con resignación la mirada de los vestigios de su botella. Toma aire y saca una pequeña petaca de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y bebe un trago largo. Con un gesto le ofrece la bebida, un gesto vago, mero movimiento muscular que está tentando al no-ser, y con un gesto ella rechaza la oferta. Entre ellos todos son gestos. Un sistema de gestos que conforma una lengua.

-Prefiero vivir mientras puedo –replica en voz baja. Haymitch sabe que eso no ha sonado para nada como ella esperaba, y que incluso se ha sorprendido a sí misma, como si de alguna manera hubiera logrado traicionarse; por eso es que la prefiere callada. Cuando Katniss abre la boca es para hacer de las diferencias entre ellos una utopía, es para clavarle en el pecho la daga del recuerdo de su propia experiencia como tributo.

-Me parece bien, ya tendrás tiempo para dormir en la arena.

No dicen nada por un momento. Ella lo mira y Haymtich cree que no hace falta que abra la boca, está diciendo todo lo que tiene para decir. No se le da bien hablar, pero eso, eso es distinto. La mirada firme, el mentón en alto, la boca ligeramente apretada y Katniss Everdeen lleva en la piel un abecedario. Haymitch no sabe dónde ha aprendido a leerlo, pero quizás sea que él también habla el idioma y sólo ha podido enterarse en ese espejo.  
Le da un trago largo a la petaca y cuando vuelve a mirar a Katniss, la que le devuelve la mirada es Maysilee. Maysilee en camisón, Maysilee envarada de furia, atragantada de injusticias, con un millar de palabras altisonantes en la punta de la lengua y toda la impotencia del mundo vibrando en los puños fuertemente cerrados de sus manos.

_Parece ser que una vez que se es tributo sólo quedan dos opciones. Dormir en la arena o no volver a hacerlo. _Haymitch no sabe si lo ha oído o lo ha _visto_, pero sabe que Katniss lo ha _dicho_.

Si tomara el más grande de los vidrios que quedaron desparramados en el suelo y le cortara un brazo, de Katniss Everdeen brotaría lenguaje.  
Lamentablemente, no se les permite a los mentores asesinar a sus tributos.

…

Effie le ha prohibido beber antes del programa porque dice que a las cámaras les encanta enfocar a los viejos Vencedores y _no es bonito verlos ebrios, Haymicth; nadie querría ver un Vencedor como tú después de beber ron, _y Haymitch no entiende qué hay de bonito en cualquiera de los vencedores (excepto quizás los Vencedores de los primeros dos distritos, claro): por sobrios que estén, no hay aguja capaz de coser tantos agujeros.  
De todos modos le hace caso. No porque Effie lo haya ordenado, sino porque era el trato. Se los ha prometido. No está seguro cómo ha acabado allí, sintiendo por esos dos críos más de lo que ha sentido en años.  
No recuerda los nombres de los dos últimos tributos que han estado a su cargo antes que ellos llegaran. Incluso parece poco probable que los supiera en algún momento, pero ellos. Ellos. No quiere verlos morir. No como a Maysilee. Y sabe que no puede salvarlos. No a ambos, y lo más probable es que no pueda con ninguno. Es entonces que decide que necesita una botella de ron, o cuatro, y todo el plan se va al quinto infierno.

Effy no está ahí para verlo, porque está haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo él. Seguir cada paso de Peeta y Katniss como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Haymitch ya sabe cómo será todo. Effy estará mordiéndose las uñas y los labios sin darse cuenta y lo notará recién cuando las cámaras dejen de enfocar al chico. Entonces se sentirá terriblemente abochornada y pretenderá que nadie la ha visto y que aquello nunca ha sucedido. Katniss lo echará todo a perder, con toda seguridad gruñirá uno o dos monosílabos, echará por tierra toda oportunidad, y el chico, que no tiene forma de regresar vivo de la arena, conseguirá con una sonrisa y un par de palabras que docenas de personas lloren su muerte.  
Effy lo lamentará todo más que otros años, llorará un mar de lágrimas, pero lo superará pronto; y él, bueno, él siempre podrá conseguir más alcohol.

Se equivoca desde el principio, pero no en todo. Effy se muerde las uñas y los labios sin darse cuenta y lo hace sin notarlo; por todo lo demás, Katniss gira sobre sí misma, hace que su vestido prácticamente se incendie y Haymitch sabe que se los ha ganado a todos con lo de su hermana. Sonríe, luego hace una mueca, luego vuelve a beber. No está seguro de querer festejar ese triunfo. Ese es un juego donde no hay ganadores y él lo sabe. Ella sonríe frente a la cámara y Haymitch cree que ha visto a Maysilee sonreír así alguna vez, y le gustaría poder sacarla de ahí, llevársela lejos o simplemente abrazarla. A Maysilee, a Katniss, a cualquiera o a ambas.  
El alcohol hace que Katniss Everdeen se vea como una chica hermosa, aunque no exactamente una chica. Katniss Everdeen no es chica en ningún sentido. Tampoco está pensando en ella como una mujer, en todo caso, pero nunca una chica. Una enorme. Eso. Una enorme.

Una enorme que se va sobre Peeta ni bien las cámaras se alejan de él, y que luce inmensa vistiendo tanto enojo.

El alcohol logra hacer cosas realmente extrañas, como calentar el cuerpo de Katniss entre sus brazos hasta quemarlo; como obligarlo a soltarla porque hay cosas que simplemente no están bien, y (volver a) hacerse daño es una de esas.

…

Es lo último que le dice. Lo hace porque es desgarrador ver disminuir lentamente a la gente que es enorme, y porque esa Katniss de ahí no guarda siquiera el más pequeño vestigio de la otra, de la Chica en Llamas, la que dormía en el penthouse y con la que podía identificarse más de lo que le gustaría. Esa de ahí es una niña que empieza a descoserse otra vez. La han parado frente al abismo de la muerte y está aterrada ante la idea de saltar. Como Maysilee.

(Lo siguiente que piensa es que van a fallarle las rodillas, y que tal vez no sea el ron)

-Puedes hacerlo.

Es lo último que le dice y ya no quiere decirle nada más. Realmente cree que va a lograrlo, pero no es un cumplido.

…

Buen año para todos y muchísimas gracias por leer (y comentar y comentar y comentar),  
flor.


End file.
